


Riverdale Instagram

by inohc



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Instagram, M/M, No petty drama, bughead - Freeform, choni, i love choni, varchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-13 05:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15357150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inohc/pseuds/inohc
Summary: What I imagine the Instagram feed of Riverdale looks like.2 update everyday until Riverdale season 3 airs!Please comment, it's encouraging.





	1. Chapter 1

**ArchieAndrews**

[ ](https://ibb.co/nzRood)

**653 likes**

**ArchieAndrews:** Senior year has officially started, peace out summer :(

**VeronicaLodge:** Ew I look so bad in this... love you anyways

 **BettyCooper:** So excited for this year, Arch!

 **JugheadJones:** Excited for tonight... @BettyCooper

 **ReggieMantle:** YES @JugheadJones GET IT

 **KevinKeller:** I'm looking fabulous as always

 **FangsFogarty:** @KevinKeller That you are ;)

 **JoaquinDeSantos:** Ay, back off @FangsFogarty

 **KevinKeller:** @JoaquinDeSantos @FangsFogarty Boys, boys, there's enough of me to go around :)

 **CherylBlossom:** @KevinKeller Why do you roam the woods looking for prey when you have these boys...

 **KevinKeller:** Shhhh!! Don't expose me!! @CherylBlossom

 **JoquinDeSantos:** Wait... what woods...?

 **FangsFogarty:** @JoaquinDeSantos The woods he met me in ;)

 **ToniTopaz:** This is riveting, I can't breathe


	2. Chapter 2

**CherylBlossom**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**2589 likes**

**CherylBlossom:** Summer may be over, but the sunnies stay on

**ToniTopaz:** Wowow

**ToniTopaz:** My girlfriend is so cute

**CherylBlossom:** @ToniTopaz You're cuter baby <3

**KevinKeller:** Did Cheryl Bombshell just admit to not being the cutest...?

**BettyCooper:** Good looks must run in the family

**JosieMcCoy:** Hot bestie!!

**ChuckClayton:** Damn I wanna put you in the book ;)

**ToniTopaz:** @ChuckClayton Watch it.

**VeronicaLodge:** I love it when Toni gets protective, also @CherylBlossom you look fire!!

**ArchieAndrews:** #RedheadsForTheWin

**SweetPea:** @FangsFogarty Who knew Toni had such good taste??

**CherylBlossom:** @SweetPea @FangsFogarty I knew :)


	3. Chapter 3

**KevinKeller**

[ ](https://ibb.co/b6bjgy)

**587 likes**

**KevinKeller:** All this crazy sh*t happening and it's got me like 

**BettyCooper:** You mean your runs through fox forest??

 **CherylBlossom:** No, he means dating two guys at once... @BettyCooper

 **FangsFogarty:** You're dating him??

 **JoaquinDeSantos:** You're dating him??

 **KevinKeller:** I was just talking about school work...

 **VeronicaLodge:** Suuuure @KevinKeller

 **CherylBlossom:** Oh Kevin, you compulsive, beautiful piece of trash

 **MooseMason:** Looking good, Keller ;)

 **FangsFogarty:** @SweetPea Come over I need to get drunk

 **SweetPea:** You got it! @FangsFogarty

 **FangsFogarty:** @ToniTopaz You coming?

 **ToniTopaz:** @FangsFogarty @SweetPea Sorry guys I'm busy with @CherylBlossom

 **ReggieMantle:** YES @ToniTopaz GET IT

 


	4. Chapter 4

**VeronicaLodge**

[ ](https://ibb.co/kuNnzJ)

**1578 likes**

**VeronicaLodge:** Your boyfriend's clothes always look better on you <3

**ArchieAndrews:** It looks so much better on you

 **BettyCooper:** My gorgeous best friend yum

 **JugheadJones:** @BettyCooper Yum...?

 **BettyCooper:** Don't worry Juggie ;) @JugheadJones

 **SweetPea:** @BettyCooper I'd worry about Toni...

 **ToniTopaz:** Oh my god that was one time @SweetPea

 **CherylBlossom:** WHAT??

 **JosieMcCoy:** V you look bomb!!

 **CherylBlossom:** I can't believe you had sex with Jughead! @ToniTopaz

 **ToniTopaz:** Wait, wait, wait there was no sex! Ew that's so gross...

 **JugheadJones:** Why is sex with me so horrible...?

 **ReggieMantle:** @JugheadJones You probably last like 3 seconds :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys idk why the quality of the pic is like that sorry

**ReggieMantle**

[ ](https://ibb.co/hXxhjJ)

**592 likes**

**ReggieMantle:** Just getting ready for football season ;)

**ArchieAndrews:** Bro you're jacked

 **MooseMason:** BRO ITS GONNA BE LIT

 **ChuckClayton:** Why you on a skateboard bro

 **VeronicaLodge:** Why is everyone saying 'bro'???

 **CherylBlossom:** I cannot stand the toxic masculinity right now

 **JosieMcCoy:** @CherylBlossom That explains why you're gay...

 **ToniTopaz:** Oh yeah @JosieMcCoy

 **BettyCooper:** Much like your car, you're beautiful to look at, but not much going on in the inside

 **JugheadJones:** @BettyCooper I'll fight him. 

 **ReggieMantle:** @JugheadJones You couldn't take me, Jones

 **SweetPea:** Yeah man, Cheryl literally had to come save you from Penny Peabody @JugheadJones

 **JugheadJones:** @SweetPea THAT WAS TONI

 


	6. Chapter 6

**BettyCooper**

[](https://ibb.co/fCcJ8d)   
**602 likes**

**BettyCooper:** Nothing's changed since 2nd grade... @Pops

**VeronicaLodge:** My bestie and my lover in the same pic!

**CherylBlossom:** @VeronicaLodge Just say 'boyfriend' like a normal person please

**JugheadJones:** S'cute baby

**BettyCooper:** Love you <3 @JugheadJones

**ToniTopaz:** @JugheadJones Save the PDA for Dark Betty...

**KevinKeller:** Why wasn't I invited to this??

**JugheadJones:** You were literally fucking Cheryl at school yesterday... @ToniTopaz

**CherylBlossom:** No comment.

**ArchieAndrews:** Haha we look like a couple here @BettyCooper

**BettyCooper:** @ArchieAndrews A couple of besties!!


	7. Chapter 7

**JugheadJones**

[ ](https://ibb.co/b2ZOby)

**276 likes**

**JugheadJones:**  I don't fit in, and I don't want to...

**BettyCooper:** Juggie I love your little beanie  <3

 **JugheadJones:** Love you @BettyCooper

 **CherylBlossom:** Hobo, Bride of Hobo, what did I say about the PDA?

 **ToniTopaz:** Photo creds.... 

 **SweetPea:** Cool pic

 **JugheadJones:** Hey everyone! This photo was taken by @ToniTopaz

 **ReggieMantle:** This whole thing is a huge "that's what she said"

 **JugheadJones:** @ReggieMantle What are you talking about now?

 **ReggieMantle:** "I don't fit in" "Your little beanie" @JugheadJones

 **ArchieAndrews:** Omg @ReggieMantle Grow up

 **FangsFogarty:** This is so artsy.... Why is it on YOUR feed?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm at my lakehouse and the wifi isn't the best but i'm still posting twice a day like i said so sorry if this affects the photo quality (idk if it does) but the quality looked better when i was home...? 
> 
> anyways love y'all keep reading leave comments bye for now

**CherylBlossom**

[ ](https://ibb.co/jDxZGy)

**3867 likes**

**CherylBlossom:** Woke up like this :)

**ToniTopaz:** I get to wake up to this

 **ToniTopaz:** Everyone envy me this is my girlfriend. MINE.

 **CherylBlossom:** I love you Cha Cha, now come downstairs for breakfast

 **VeronicaLodge:** You look so pretty WTF

 **KevinKeller:** @CherylBlossom @ToniTopaz My gaydar is so happy!!!

 **ToniTopaz:** No Kevin, don't tell anyone I'm gay @KevinKeller

 **KevinKeller:** @ToniTopaz I don't appreciate the sarcasm.

 **CherylBlossom:** @KevinKeller @ToniTopaz You two stop bickering and let people comment on my picture

 **JosieMcCoy:** I barely recognize you without the red lip... but you still look banger

 **NickStClair:** Looking good

 **VeronicaLodge:** @NickStClair Go away you pig

***NickStClair has been blocked***


	9. Chapter 9

**SweetPea**

[ ](https://ibb.co/kmbZ1y)

**285 likes**

**SweetPea:** Don't come for us...

**JugheadJones:** IN UNITY THERE IS STRENGTH

**FangsFogarty:** Yesss boysss

**ToniTopaz:** Um where was I?

**SweetPea:** @ToniTopaz True you're basically one of the boys

**BettyCooper:** Is that my house?

**FangsFogarty:** @BettyCooper Yeah we were chilling with your mom and FP

**BettyCooper:** @FangsFogarty @SweetPea @JugheadJones @FPJones @AliceCooper WTF GUYS

**ArchieAndrews:** The Bulldogs can kick Serpent ass!

**ReggieMantle:** YEAH @ArchieAndrews

**SweetPea:** @ArchieAndrews Serpents eat bulldogs for lunch!

**JugheadJones:** Yeah I'm feeling kinda hungry @ArchieAndrews

**ToniTopaz:** @JugheadJones You're always hungry

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones short but i dont imagine alice having many followers so like... also the pictures are good quality again!! guess it was the wifi but now i'm home!

**AliceCooper**

[ ](https://ibb.co/i8RWEJ)

**28 likes**

**AliceCooper:** With my favourite man :)

**BettyCooper:**  Wait WTF mom??

**JugheadJones:** @FPJones Is that who was in your room last night dad??

**CherylBlossom:** Poor Cousin Betty, you have incest on both sides of the family @BettyCooper

**BettyCooper:** @CherylBlossom Juggie and I are NOT related!!!

**FPJones:** My Alice <3

**BettyCooper:** @FPJones No, no, not your Alice. Not your anything.

**AliceCooper:** Relax @BettyCooper It's fine

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a bunch of post ready but comment who you want just so i know


	11. Chapter 11

**ArchieAndrews**

[](https://ibb.co/f6tX8o)   


**793 likes**

** ArchieAndrews:  ** Am I a Pussycat yet?

**JosieMcCoy:** DO YOU THINK YOU CAN REPRESENT DIVAS OF COLOUR?!?!

**ValBrown:** Omg @JosieMcCoy Shut up.

**VeronicaLodge:** S'cute babe

**ArchieAndrews:** @ValBrown Second chance?

**VeronicaLodge:** WHAT @ArchieAndrews

**ValBrown:** No @ArchieAndrews you're a hot mess

**BettyCooper:** Am I the only one who hasn't sung with the Pussycats?

**JosieMcCoy:** Jughead hasn't @BettyCooper

**JugheadJones:** @JosieMcCoy I'm a weirdo.

**ArchieAndrews:** We get it... @JugheadJones

**ReggieMantle:** Is this some sort of kink?


	12. Chapter 12

**JosieMcCoy**

[](https://ibb.co/eT2H8o)   
**JosieMcCoy:** Rockstar in the making... oops I'm already one :)

**ValBrown:** What is this Josie are you going solo?!!?

**MelodyValentine:** @ValBrown I think she is.

**CherylBlossom:** So beautiful!!

**JosieMcCoy:** It's not what it looks like! @ValBrown @MelodyValentine

**ToniTopaz:** @CherylBlossom ...

**CherylBlossom:** It's cool babe @ToniTopaz

**VeronicaLodge:** Wanna do a duet at my confirmation?

**JosieMcCoy:** @VeronicaLodge Um sure...?

**ArchieAndrews:** Hey I wrote some songs, wanna hear them?

**JugheadJones:** Your songs make people want to slit their wrists @ArchieAndrews

**GeraldineGrundy:** @JugheadJones That's because he wrote them about me

**BettyCooper:** Didn't my dad kill you @GeraldineGrundy

**GeraldineGrundy:** Um...

***GeraldineGrundy logged off***


	13. Chapter 13

**ToniTopaz**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**896 likes**

**ToniTopaz:** My second favourite thing to ride ;)

**JugheadJones:** You look so small compared to that thing

**CherylBlossom:** TONI STOP

**CherylBlossom:** But also you're gorgeous my lord

**ToniTopaz:** @CherylBlossom I'm picking you up in 10 minutes baby be ready :)

**VeronicaLodge:** Love this outfit

**SweetPea:** Is that my bike?

**ToniTopaz:** Maybe... @SweetPea

**KevinKeller:** Toni TOPaz confirmed!?!?

**ToniTopaz:** Yes. @KevinKeller

**CherylBlossom:** @ToniTopaz TONI STOP

**ToniTopaz:** I'll be there in 5 minutes are you ready? @CherylBlossom

**CherylBlossom:** @ToniTopaz Babe stop commenting and driving

**ToniTopaz:** I'm at a red light... @CherylBlossom

**KevinKeller:** ^^ THIS IS WAY TOO CUTE


	14. Chapter 14

**FangsFogarty**

[ ](https://ibb.co/mNmjpT)

**528 likes**

**FangsFogarty:** How did this get here...?

**ToniTopaz:** You spent all of last night spray painting it...

**FangsFogarty:** @ToniTopaz SSHHHH don't expose me

**SweetPea:** Sick man

**KevinKeller:** Likey likey

**FangsFogarty:** Hey... @KevinKeller

**MooseMason:** @KevinKeller We have to talk ASAP.

**CherylBlossom:** Doesn't compare to my red jacket...

**FangsFogarty:** @CherylBlossom Hate to admit that's true. It is.

**JugheadJones:** SERPENTS

**BettyCooper:** Omg Juggie, you're obsessed! Pay attention to me! @JugheadJones

**JugheadJones:** @BettyCooper Coming over now.


	15. Chapter 15

**MooseMason**

[ ](https://ibb.co/kyFSB8)

**394 likes**

**MooseMason:** I guess these guys aren't half as bad as I thought...

**FangsFogarty:** Psshhh we're not bad at all

**KevinKeller:** Two of my favourite boys are here!

**CherylBlossom:** @KevinKeller So no more Joaquin...?

**KevinKeller:** That dick left so yeah @CherylBlossom

**SweetPea:** I look good here

**ReggieMantle:** That's debatable @SweetPea

**FangsFogarty:** @KevinKeller So who's the second guy?

**MooseMason:**...

**BettyCooper:** Moose is gay??!

 


	16. Chapter 16

**BettyCooper**

[ ](https://ibb.co/fGyTjT)

**829 likes**

** BettyCooper: ** @JugheadJones @ToniTopaz Come get your girls we're waiting

 **CherylBlossom:**  Can't belive I agreed to go on a double date

 **ToniTopaz:** Thank you @BettyCooper for blessing my timeline with my girl

 **BettyCooper:** @ToniTopaz No problem ;)

 **KevinKeller:** Do I have permission to be a 5th wheel?

 **KevinKeller:** I just have to be there!!

 **BettyCooper:**  @KevinKeller No you cannot.

 **CherylBlossom:** We'll take pics @KevinKeller

 **ToniTopaz:** @KevinKeller Not the pictures that I have ;)

 **CherylBlossom:** TONI

 **ToniTopaz:** ^^ That's what I was hearing last night...

 **BettyCooper:** @ToniTopaz @CherylBlossom GET THIS OFF MY POST

 **JugheadJones:** You look so cute here baby

 **BettyCooper:** Juggie where are you we've been waiting for 10 minutes @JugheadJones

 **JugheadJones:** @BettyCooper I've been here for 40 minutes, I'm on burger #7. Look to your left.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**JugheadJones**  

[ ](https://ibb.co/gWdN18)

**284 likes**

**JugheadJones:** Shoutout to Archie for not only pouring the coffee but feeding it to me as well

**ArchieAndrews:**  You know it :)

**VeronicaLodge:** My man lookin so good wow

**BettyCooper:** @VeronicaLodge I would say mine is better but... what is that face? @JugheadJones

**JugheadJones:** Hey I look snazzy @BettyCooper

**BettyCooper:** @JugheadJones Ok weirdo <3

**ToniTopaz:** Where's the beanie Jones?

**SweetPea:** I think he finally had to wash it @ToniTopaz

**JugheadJones:** @SweetPea @ToniTopaz It's on the table...

**SweetPea:** I was focusing on how weird your face looks and not the table @JugheadJones

**JugheadJones:** Touché


	18. Chapter 18

**JosieMcCoy**

[ ](https://ibb.co/nHcCZT)

**1392 likes**

**JosieMcCoy:** He's not that bad...

**ReggieMantle:**  Can't get enough of the Mantle Man ;)

**JosieMcCoy:** Nevermind. He is that bad.

**VeronicaLodge:** So cute!!

**ArchieAndrews:** @VeronicaLodge Better be talking about Josie

**CherylBlossom:** Calm your masculinity @ArchieAndrews Of course she's talking about Josie

**ValerieBrown:** Prettyyy

**ReggieMantle:** Hey @JosieMcCoy Come over after school

**JosieMcCoy:** Uuuh no way @ReggieMantle

**ReggieMantle:** @JosieMcCoy You didn't say "no way" last night

**JosieMcCoy:** TEXT ME PRIVATELY @ReggieMantle


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones christmas themed even though it's july 29 and even though im jewish but oh well i thought it was cute

**KevinKeller**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**921 likes**

**KevinKeller:** Someone wrap these two up for me and put a bow on it ;)

**VeronicaLodge:**  Careful there Keller... Don't steal my man just yet

**BettyCooper:** Hate to break it to you but both of these boys are straight

**CherylBlossom:** @BettyCooper That's never stopped him before

**KevinKeller:** ^^ TRUE

**MooseMason:**??

**KevinKeller:** Let's talk. Then I'll post about it. @MooseMason

**ArchieAndrews:** Who's the handsome ginger guy?

**ReggieMantle:** You mean the one next to insanely gorgeous guy? @ArchieAndrews

**ReggieMantle:** OH wait... That's me! Nice pic Keller

**KevinKeller:** @ArchieAndrews @ReggieMantle The only thing bigger than your egos are your...

**BettyCooper:** Thank God @KevinKeller Didn't finish that sentence


	20. Chapter 20

**CherylBlossom**

[ ](https://ibb.co/mKN4ET)

**2987 likes**

**CherylBlossom:** Found this little gem under the Christmas tree <3

**VeronicaLodge:**  I wanna know what else she was under...

**KevinKeller:** @VeronicaLodge It has already been confirmed that @ToniTopaz is a top don't go confusing the story!!

**ToniTopaz:** Let's find out if you've been good or bad for Santa ;)

**CherylBlossom:** Ho ho ho... @ToniTopaz

**VeronicaLodge:** @CherylBlossom I just realized you called her a little GEM because she's TOPAZ

**VeronicaLodge:** @CherylBlossom That's amazing

**CherylBlossom:** I am a clever woman @VeronicaLodge

**ToniTopaz:** @CherylBlossom That you are <3

**SweetPea:** Tiny I've never seen you so soft @ToniTopaz

**ToniTopaz:** @SweetPea Right now. Let's fight.


	21. Chapter 21

**FPJones**  

[](https://ibb.co/gNdTB8)   
**102 likes**

**FPJones:**  BOY!

**JugheadJones:** I love you dad

**AliceCooper:** Apple doesn't fall far from the tree I see

**BettyCooper:** Handsome Juggie!

**FPJones:** @BettyCooper Hope he's being a gentleman

**BettyCooper:** Always is @FPJones

**SweetPea:** The real Serpent king!

**ToniTopaz:** Long live Serpent king!

**JugheadJones:** @SweetPea @ToniTopaz I'm Serpent king now...

**FangsFogarty:** You look good without the beanie @JugheadJones


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this ones got some nice choni for ya

**ReggieMantle**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**592 likes**

**ReggieMantle:** Unlikely friends are always the best :)

**ArchieAndrews:** This lighting makes my hair look darker...?

 **VeronicaLodge:** Bomb pic!!

 **ToniTopaz:** Can't believe you got a picture where we all look good

 **HiramLodge:** HoW dO yOu UsE iNsTaGrAm?

 **VeronicaLodge:** Dad get off your phone omg this is so embarrasing @HiramLodge

 **CherylBlossom:** Um why wasn't I invited??

 **ReggieMantle:** @CherylBlossom Um... we're planning your surprise party

 **CherylBlossom:** Oh suuure @ReggieMantle Btw get your arm off my girl

 **ToniTopaz:** @CherylBlossom Come home and let your girl make it up to you

 **CherylBlossom** Nuh uh you're being shunned @ToniTopaz Although your hair does look cute like that

 **ToniTopaz:** @CherylBlossom Give it a pull ;)

 **CherylBlossom:** No I'm giving you the silent treatment. @ToniTopaz

 **ToniTopaz:** @CherylBlossom Bombshell it'd like to see you try and stay quiet

 **ReggieMantle:** ^ Wowza


	23. Chapter 23

**VeronicaLodge**

[ ](https://ibb.co/hoe3dz)

**1028 likes**

**VeronicaLodge:** My handsome Archiekins <3

**BettyCooper:**  You guys are so cute!!

 ** **ArchieAndrews:**** Love you babe

 **VeronicaLodge:** @ArchieAndrews <3 <3

 **KevinKeller:** Get you someone who looks at you the way Veronica looks at Archie

 **VeronicaLodge:** @KevinKeller Damn straight

 **JugheadJones:** Shave your scruff @ArchieAndrews

 **ArchieAndrews:** @JugheadJones Piss off Ronnie likes it

 **ReggieMantle:** What else does Ronnie like? @ArchieAndrews

 **ArchieAndrews:** @ReggieMantle I'll tell ya later

 **VeronicaLodge:** ARCHIE SHUT IT. @ArchieAndrews


	24. Chapter 24

**ToniTopaz**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**931 likes**

**ToniTopaz:** Hey boys, remember this dump?

**SweetPea:**  Yeah I'm trying to forget about it...

**FangsFogarty:** @SweetPea Remember Ms. Collard? She was hot

**ToniTopaz:** Oh yeah she was @FangsFogarty

**ToniTopaz:** @CherylBlossom BEFORE YOU EVEN COMMENT ANYTHING YOU'RE HOTTER I LOVE YOU NO ONE COMPARES TO YOU I LOVE YOU

**CherylBlossom:** Wow you're good. @ToniTopaz

**JugheadJones:** Thumbs down!!

**SweetPea:** I look really good in this tho super badass

**FangsFogarty:** @SweetPea Not as badass as me

**ToniTopaz:** I clearly look the best in this... @SweetPea @FangsFogarty

**ChuckClayton:** TRUE ^

**VeronicaLodge:** @ToniTopaz You look so small

**ToniTopaz:** Because I am small @VeronicaLodge

**J** **ugheadJones:** @ToniTopaz Change your username to TinyTopaz 


	25. Chapter 25

**CherylBlossom**

[ ](https://ibb.co/hzGMWK)

**3017 likes**

**CherylBlossom:** That damn bulldog got in the way :(

**ToniTopaz:**  Look at that smile <3 Damn that's my girl

 **CherylBlossom:** @ToniTopaz I'm a little jealous that dog got a kiss from you...

 **ToniTopaz:** Come over and get a kiss from me @CherylBlossom

 **VeronicaLodge:** This is so cute

 **KevinKeller:** I love this couple

 **VeronicaLodge:** @KevinKeller We should make a club

 **BettyCooper:** So happy for you Cher @CherylBlossom

 **CherylBlossom:** @BettyCooper <3

 **SweetPea:** Topaz going soft

 **ToniTopaz:** Leave me alone I'm in love @SweetPea

 **FangsFogarty:** @ToniTopaz SOFT

 **JosieMcCoy:** You guys are my new favourite couple

 **JosieMcCoy:** Correction: EVERYONE's new favourite couple


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the phone number's not real i made it up so don't try and call it (or do and then let me know what happens)

**FangsFogarty**

[ ](https://ibb.co/nz9x5e)

**593 likes**

**FangsFogarty:** New ride ;)

**ToniTopaz:**  Looking good Fogarty

 **FangsFogarty:** @ToniTopaz Feeling good Topaz

 **KevinKeller:** Can I be your new ride?

 **FangsFogarty:** 692-947-1829 call me ;) @KevinKeller

 **SweetPea:** Yo that bike is BADASS

 **JugheadJones:** How the hell did you afford that?

 **FangsFogarty:** @JugheadJones I have my ways :)

 **JugheadJones:** Did you use all your birthday money... @FangsFogarty

 **FangsFogarty:** @JugheadJones That's very likely.


	27. Chapter 27

**ArchieAndrews**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**729 likes**

**ArchieAndrews:** Just chilling out here with a rope

**JugheadJones:**  Clever caption. Really makes me wonder.

 **VeronicaLodge:** Is this some sort of kink I should know about?

 **ReggieMantle:** What the hell is that sweater?

 **ArchieAndrews:** @VeronicaLodge Definitely.

 **MooseMason:** Tug on my rope

 **ArchieAndrews:** @MooseMason wut.

 **BettyCooper:** Save it for the bedroom @VeronicaLodge @ArchieAndrews

 **VeronicaLodge:** @BettyCooper OkAy DaRk BeTtY

 **BettyCooper:** Sshhhh @VeronicaLodge

 **CherylBlossom:** @BettyCooper You know we can still see the comment even if you write "Sshhhh"

 **ChuckClayton:** I remember Dark Betty all too well...

 **BettyCooper:** Sshhhh @ChuckClayton

 **CherylBlossom:** @BettyCooper Again, we can still see the comment even if you write "Sshhhh"

 **BettyCooper:** Sshhhh @CherylBlossom


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of likes is not a coincidence

**BettyCooper**

[](https://ibb.co/ejwvbK)'

**669 likes**

**BettyCooper:**  All ready for date night!! Had to force him to dress up tho :/

**KevinKeller:** Absolutely adore you two!

 **VeronicaLodge:** Eye goals

 **VeronicaLodge:** That sounded so much weirder than I intended. You both have very pretty eyes.

 **ArchieAndrews:** How the hell did you get Jughead Jones to dress up??

 **BettyCooper:** @ArchieAndrews I have my ways ;)

 **CherylBlossom:** Hobo and bride of Hobo <3

 **BettyCooper:** @CherylBlossom Deep down I know you mean well

 **SweetPea:** Hey guys look at Jug he looks dumb @ToniTopaz @FangsFogarty

 **ToniTopaz:** Hey @JugheadJones remember when you yelled at me for taking off my Serpent jacket because I was "shedding my skin"

 **ToniTopaz:** WHERE IS YOUR SERPENT JACKET @JugheadJones

 **JugheadJones:** I put it back on right after this pic @ToniTopaz

 **FangsFogarty:** @JugheadJones Nah you're lying you big softie

 **JugheadJones:** Shut it. @FangsFogarty


	29. Chapter 29

**SweetPea**

[](https://imgbb.com/)   
**204 likes**

**SweetPea:** Peep the Serpent tattoo

**FangsFogarty:** YEAH BOI

**JugheadJones:** WhErE's YoUr SeRpEnT jAcKeT

**CherylBlossom:** Nice iPhone 6...

**SweetPea:** @CherylBlossom Sorry I can't afford an iPhone X... I live in a frickin trailer

**ToniTopaz:** Giving me face and lewks

**SweetPea:** Slaying all day er' day @ToniTopaz

**FPJones:** Son

**SweetPea:** @FPJones Dad

**KevinKeller:** Noice

**SweetPea:** Not your type sorry @KevinKeller


	30. Chapter 30

**CherylBlossom**

[](https://ibb.co/ns47bK)   
**2583 likes**

**CherylBlossom:**  Guess who's sweater this is :)

**VeronicaLodge:**  It's not red so it can't possibly be yours

**SweetPea:** Literally saw that it @ToniTopaz 's closet last week

**ToniTopaz:** That's where that went??

**CherylBlossom:** Hehe @ToniTopaz

**ToniTopaz:** @CherylBlossom It's okay it looks better on you anyways

**KevinKeller:** Are your lips real?

**VeronicaLodge:** Trying to catch a scandal? @KevinKeller

**CherylBlossom:** @KevinKeller 100% real

**ToniTopaz:** They feel real @KevinKeller

**KevinKeller:** TONI TOPAZ APPROVED!

**BettyCooper:** You look good

**JosieMcCoy:** @BettyCooper She always looks good

**ToniTopaz:**... @JosieMcCoy

**KevinKeller:** @ToniTopaz @JosieMcCoy Please start beef


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i missed yesterday cuz i had an appointent at the hospital all day so im making up for it today by doing an extra two

**VeronicaLodge**

[](https://ibb.co/doA0gK)   
**1473 likes**

**VeronicaLodge:** Love this cutie!!

**JosieMcCoy:** I love this

 **JosieMcCoy:** And I love you

 **ArchieAndrews:** <3 <3

 **VeronicaLodge:** Mwah! @ArchieAndrews

 **JugheadJones:** What'd are you guys looking down at?

 **VeronicaLodge:** @JugheadJones Peasants.

 **CherylBlossom:** My best friends are beautiful

 **BettyCooper:** V you're so hawttt

 **ReggieMantle:** Sexy ladies

 **ArchieAndrews:** Yo back off man @ReggieMantle

 **ReggieMantle:** @ArchieAndrews Scared you might lose your girl, Andrews?

 **VeronicaLodge:** Boys there's enough of me to go around @ReggieMantle @ArchieAndrews

 **ArchieAndrews:** @VeronicaLodge WUT.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys im making a new fic about cheryl being a teacher (she's 18 and a genius so its not weird) and toni is her student (also 18) and this get intense between them :)
> 
> please check it out im posting the first chapter today!!
> 
> i'll still do this one dont worry but please show support

**ArchieAndrews**

[](https://ibb.co/hPFrMK)   
**894 likes**

**ArchieAndrews:** My girl's got a REAL man...

**VeronicaLodge:** Hell yeah I do :)

**ReggieMantle:** Dude is this about yesterday?

**ArchieAndrews:** @ReggieMantle I have no clue what you're talking about

**VeronicaLodge:** Boys I'm serious stop this @ReggieMantle @ArchieAndrews

**ReggieMantle:** @VeronicaLodge Good because I bet you couldn't handle me ;)

**ArchieAndrews:** THATS IT @ReggieMantle

**ReggieMantle:** @ArchieAndrews What're you gonna do about it?

**ArchieAndrews:** Fight today after school @ReggieMantle

**ReggieMantle:** Everyone come watch me kick @ArchieAndrew 's ass after school

**KevinKeller:** Definitely coming to that

**CherylBlossom:** ^^ Me too

**MooseMason:** ^^ Count me in

**ToniTopaz:** ^^ The Serpents will be there

**JosieMcCoy:** ^^ So will the Pussycats

**BettyCooper:** Guys this is ridiculous and dangerous 

**ArchieAndrews:** Shut up @BettyCooper You're not my girlfriend

**JugheadJones:** @ArchieAndrews Dude I get you're pissed but back off

**VeronicaLodge:** This is insane.


	33. Chapter 33

**JoaquinDeSantos**

[ ](https://ibb.co/d8RFYz)

**283 likes**

**JoaquinDeSantos:** If anyone needs clarification, he's mine

**FangsFogarty:**  GO BACK TO SAN JUNIPERO

 **FangsFogarty:** I don't even like Kevin I just don't like you

 **KevinKeller:** What... @FangsFogarty

 **FangsFogarty:**  @KevinKeller You're such a tease I'm honestly done with it #yolofam #gonnagofuckmidge

 **MooseMason:**...

 **KevinKeller:** OMG @MooseMason JUST COME OUT WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE BI

 **MooseMason:** Sshhhh @KevinKeller

 **MooseMason:** Meet me in Fox forest at midnight... everything but kissing

 **MooseMason:** Shit this isn't dm...

 **FPJones:** @JoaquinDeSantos You can stop pretending to like him, the Blossom case was solved

 **KevinKeller:** Excuse me @JoaquinDeSantos you did what??

 **CherylBlossom:** Jason used to have Instagram


	34. Chapter 34

**FangsFogarty**

[ ](https://ibb.co/niAZtz)

**502 likes**

**FangsFogarty:** Thanks to @BettyCooper for snapping this pic!

**KevinKeller:** WHO'S THE TEASE NOW??

 **FangsFogarty:** @KevinKeller :)

 **ToniTopaz:** Fogarty, stop using Instagram to your advantage

 **FangsFogarty:** @ToniTopaz Neva

 **SweetPea:** You guys would look cute together

 **JugheadJones:** ^^ I swear I thought Veronica commented this

 **VeronicaLodge:** You guys would look cute together

 **KevinKeller:** @FangsFogarty I'll give you one chance.

 **FangsFogarty:** I DONT WANT YOUR CHANCE @KevinKeller

 **KevinKeller:** Ouch.

 **KevinKeller:** @MooseMason I'll be at Fox Forest.


	35. Chapter 35

**AliceCooper**

[ ](https://ibb.co/cXWKBK)

**138 likes**

**AliceCooper:** Step down hot Riverdale dads! The moms are here!

**HermioneLodge:**  Made a new friend at Pops today

 **HiramLodge:** @HermioneLodge Mi amour I told you not to go anywhere without my permission :(

 **AliceCooper:** #NoMoreBeef @HermioneLodge

 **FPJones:** So cute hun

 **HalCooper:** @FPJones Go away 

 **BettyCooper:** Dad?? How are you on Instagram you're in jail??

 **HalCooper:** @BettyCooper They gave me a phone

 **BettyCooper:** WHAT @TomKeller WHY

 **TomKeller:** @BettyCooper There are no laws in Riverdale. BTW have you seen Kevin tonight? He said he was going for a run.

 **BettyCooper:**...

 **CherylBlossom:** TELL HIM @BettyCooper

 **KevinKeller:** @TomKeller Dad I'm here I'm here!! @BettyCooper shut it. You too @CherylBlossom

 **VeronicaLodge:** This is why parents can't have Instagram.


	36. Chapter 36

**CherylBlossom**

[ ](https://ibb.co/fYVeBK)

**2693 likes**

**CherylBlossom:**  I only miss when I mean to... and I never mean to

**KevinKeller:**  GIRL I LOVE THIS OUTFIT

 **VeronicaLodge:** Holy crap this is real beauty

 **JugheadJones:** @CherylBlossom Are you aware that you're not holding an arrow...?

 **CherylBlossom:** I just shot one you welfare baby @JugheadJones

 **BettyCooper:** Shoot my dad!!

 **ToniTopaz:** You could literally shoot an arrow in my head and I would still love you

 **T** **oniTopaz:** Lord have mercy on my dirty dirty mind

 **CherylBlossom:** @ToniTopaz I didn't see you at school today :(

 **ArchieAndrews:** So you're gonna shoot her...? @CherylBlossom

 **ToniTopaz:** @CherylBlossom I'll come over right now and you'll be seeing a lot of me ;)

 **BettyCooper:** ^^ Please stop.

 **ReggieMantle:** ^^ Please continue.

 **JosieMcCoy:** Waist looking SNATCHED

 **PenelopeBlossom:** @CherylBlossom @ToniTopaz ChErYl MaRjOrIe BlOsSoM aRe YoU gAy??

 **CherylBlossom:** Go away you whore @PenelopeBlossom

***PenelopeBlossom has been blocked***

**ToniTopaz:** YES BABY BLOCK THE BITCH


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i havent posted in 2 days im just dealing with a lot of stuff right now and its hard to find time to post plus im working on my other fic -Class Dimissed- plz check it out if u havent anyways ill try to keep posting everyday but i will post anything i missed 
> 
> xoxo

**JugheadJones**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**428 likes**

**JugheadJones:** Archie Andrews who?

**BettyCooper:** WOW BABY

 **BettyCooper:** Literally who is he??

 **JugheadJones:** @BettyCooper Love you

 **VeronicaLodge:** Who knew you had that under all those S tshirts?

 **BettyCooper:** I did! @VeronicaLodge

 **CherylBlossom:** @BettyCooper Don't be vulgar, cousin.

 **BettyCooper:** Sshhh @CherylBlossom You have your Serpent and I have mine

 **ToniTopaz:** And I have mine Serpents and Jug has his Serpent @BettyCooper @CherylBlossom

 **ToniTopaz:** WE'RE ALL FUCKING SERPENTS

 **SweetPea:** This is not a club. No one else can join.

 **VeronicaLodge:** @SweetPea Can I join?

 **SweetPea:** You can definitely join. No one else after that.

 **ArchieAndrews:** JUGHEAD'S ABS DON'T EVEN COMPARE TO MINE 

 **VeronicaLodge:** <3 @Archie Andrews

 **ArchieAndrews:** No. @Veronicalodge And what are you doing joining the snakes??

 **VeronicaLodge:** Archiekins, it was a joke calm down @ArchieAndrews

 **ArchieAndrews:** ARCHIE SMASH!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate varchie and im so glad they're breaking up next season
> 
> comment below if you ship veronica and reggie OR veronica and sweet pea


	38. Chapter 38

**ArchieAndrews**

[ ](https://imgbb.com/)

**692 likes**

**ArchieAndrews:**  I have the best abs

**JugheadJones:** Oh my god, Arch. Are you that intimidated that you have to do this?

 **BettyCooper:** He's not intimidated, he's insecure

 **ArchieAndrews:** @JugheadJones @BettyCooper NO IM NOT

 **VeronicaLodge:** Archie, try not to choke on your own testosterone

 **ReggieMantle:** BURN ^^

 **ValerieBrown:** Hhhm... maybe I shouldn't have broken up with you

 **VeronicaLodge:** @ValerieBrown You can have him!

 **ArchieAndrews:** Baby don't be like that @VeronicaLodge Come over and we'll talk

 **ArchieAndrews:** ;)

 **VeronicaLodge:** SEX WILL NOT FIX THIS

 **ArchieAndrews:** Okay okay, if everyone's so pissed

***Post has been deleted***


End file.
